What If
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: What if Happy didn't Help Babysit Asuka? What if Jellal didn't stop that kiss? What if Juvia wasn't hallucinating? What if someone was watching the match between Levy and Capricorn? What if... (All oneshots)
1. Happy Wasn't There?

**Hehe, sorry guys. I kinda got obsessed with Fairy Tail a little while ago and I couldn't help myself from making this fanfic.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Sort of fluff.**

 **Lucy's POV:**

Once Asuka told Natsu and I the reason she wanted to buy the snow globe lacrima I couldn't help myself, and pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Asuka-chan! You're such a good girl!" She giggled and hugged me back, smiling brightly. "That's such a sweet story!"

"Really?" Natsu asked.

I let go of her and she asked a question that nearly killed me then and there. "Hey, do you and Natsu kiss?"

A blush crept onto my face. Thank goodness my back was turned towards him. "Excuse me!?"

She looked at me with big innocent eyes, a hint of confusion in them. "Papa and mama are always doing it."

"Uh, well we're not a 'papa' or 'mama'…" I trailed off.

She then pointed at Natsu. "Natsu, this is an order! Kiss!"

Thank goodness Happy isn't here. I could just hear his laughter and teasing words. _Asuka, you're the best!_ "

"What a precious brat." Natsu muttered.

"That's right!" I agreed. "We're not doing that." _Though I wish we could._

"He said he would do whatever I said." Asuka grumbled. I laughed nervously, wanting to get out of this situation. I wish there was someone who could help me.

"Well, it's not like it's the end of the world." Natsu said, coming up beside me.

I smiled, still blushing slightly. _Maybe there is a chance he likes me._ "That's true." _But then again, he probably just doesn't want to see her cry._ "But that's not the issue!"

He stepped closer to me, and I felt my heart begin to race. _What if he can hear it with his dragon senses!?_

"H-Hey, Natsu, you're not really thinking…" But before I could say anything more, his lips were on mine. All thoughts from my brain disappeared and I kissed him back, not thinking of what might come out of this.

My eyes snapped open when Asuka began to laugh. "Yay!" That's when I finally realised what was going on. I pulled out of the kiss and squealed loudly covering my face in embarassment. My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Oh. Huh?!" Asuka yelled. I looked over and saw that the snow globe lacrimal was missing. A shadow passed over head and for a moment, I pushed aside the fact that Natsu and I just kissed. I looked up and saw a group of men flying above us.

"Who the hell are they?" Natsu said.

"Winged pirates?" I asked no one in particular.

"The flying pirates, Winged Orca, just stole your treasure!" The one holding the gift said.

"Who the hell are they?" Natsu said.

"Winged pirates?" I asked no one in particular. "Are those the 'Dangerous Character' Wakaba warned up about?"

Tears welled up in Asuka's eyes and she began running after them. "Give it back! That's papa's and mama's! It's papa's and mama's memory!"

"I bet we could get a high price for this lacrima at another town! Lucky!" He said, completely ignoring Asuka.

Natsu and I followed after them all. "Happy le-" Then he realised Happy wasn't with us.

Meanwhile Asuka started shooting at them with her gun. "Give it back! Give it back!" She hit them each time, but since it wasn't a real gun, it didn't do anything damage.

"Why, when all of my shots are hitting you" Asuka began to cry. "Give me back papa's and mama's memory. Give it back!" She began to sob loudly and put down her gun. I felt outraged that they would do this to a child. I was getting ready to call out Sagittarius but Natsu did something unexpected.

He walked behind her and pushed her hat over her eyes.

"Ah! I can't see! I can't see anything!"

"Hey, Natsu!" I yelled.

"Crap." He said, noticing that the pirates were getting father away. "Alright! Fire! Four shots in a row!"

Asuka did as he said, and with each shot, he blew fire over the cork bullets, bring down the pirates.

"Wow." I said.

"You're a crack shot Asuka!" He then pulled her hat up, allowing her to see. "All of them were right on target!"

Even from behind, I could tell she was smiling brightly. Natsu smiled down at her. "Good for you Asuka."

"Yeah!"

"Natsu.." I murmured, remembering this morning event when they had that competition. _When it comes to showdown, it doesn't matter if you'e a kid or adult! If I say I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!_ All of his shots were off the target. I smiled. "That's what you said, but you lost on purpose, didn't you? There's good in you after all."

Natsu went over to pick up the lacrima. "Better collect this precious item."

One of the pirates cocked their gun and pointed it at him. "Hey, you're not taking anything that belongs to me!"

Asuka shot a cork bullet right into his nose. Nat sue turned and smiled at her. He then lit his hand on fire.

"Bastards!" The four pirates took off running.

"I-I'll remember this! Never underestimate sky pirates." Before anything more can be said, Natsu threw his flames at him, and sent him flying.

"That's Alzack and Bisca's kid for you!" I exclaimed.

"With that aim, I wouldn't be surprise if you surpassed you parents."

"Yeah!" She replied.

With that we made our way back to guild as the day ended. This kiss between Natsu and I, gone from my mind.

"We're back!" We yelled entering.

"Perfect timing!" Warren said. Max nodded. "They're at the last step of making that cake!"

"Cake?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, that's right!" I said, remembering. Asuka ran and sat down at the bar table, putting down the lacrima.

"Welcome back." Mira-san said.

"I'm back, where's the cake?"

"Almost ready." They both turned to Erza, Wendy and Carla who were preparing the cream. In no time, the cake was ready for Asuka to eat.

"It's finished!" Wendy stated, clapping.

"Alright Asuka." Erza said. "Eat it up!"

"Thank you for the cake!" She grabbed to whole thing with her hands and the cream began to melt.

"It melted a little too soon!" Erza exclaimed.

"That's too early!" Lilly agreed.

Asuka didn't mind, and ate half of it in one bite. "Delicious!"

"I'm glad you pleased." Wendy said.

"Good for you Asuka-chan!" I said. I then noticed Erza who was drawing circles with her fingers near the bowl of cream. A depressive aura surrounding her. "I see. It was delicious, huh? Yeah I figured it would be good…."

The rest of us laughed at her antics.

"As I suspected. She wanted to eat it herself." Lilly confirmed.

Afterwards, Bisca and Alzack returned. "Papa! Mama! Welcome home!"

"We're home!"

"Were you a good girl?" Alzack.

"Yeah!"

"We brought you a souvenir!" Bisca said.

"Really! Thank you! I have a present for you too!" She then went off to get it. The couple then looked at the rest of us. "Hey, thanks for looking after Asuka while we were gone."

"What?" Natsu said, handing her the lacrima. "It was nothin'!"

"Here, this." She handed it to them and a look of shock passed across their features.

"That's,"

"How did you get that, Asuka?"

"She went with us on some jobs and bought that with the money she earned," Natsu explained. "Right?"

"Yeah!"

"We didn't make her do anything dangerous!" I reassured them. The couple smiled at each other warmly and Alzack took the lacrima from Asuka, smiling fondly.

"This was the reward for the first job Bisca and I did together."

"How did something so precious end up in a pawn shop?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story." Alzack said.

"That brings back memories, huh." Bisca added.

"Did you see it because you didn't need it anymore?" Asuka asked.

"No," Alzack said, picking her up. "We sold it because we needed to."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand eventually." Bisca reassured. I shared a look of curiosity with Natsu, and suddenly that flashback of our kiss appeared in my mind. I looked away quickly.

"Well, let's go home!"

"Yeah."

"Natsu, Lucy, thank you for today."

"Thanks."

They turned around to leave. "Bye-bye! Let's work together again!"

"Sure!" Natsu said. "We'll do it again!"

Once again, the kiss appeared in my mind.

"Listen to this." Asuka said. "Natsu kissed Lucy!" The couple and everyone else in the room, became still. My face heated up and I hid it in my hands.

Happy laughed. "They lllllike each other!"

Then all hell broke loose. Well for me and Natsu at least, as all the mages in the guild cornered us and started pestering us for answers."

 **Hope you all liked it! I'm not very good and fluff and stuff but I tried.**

 **\- KoP out**


	2. It wasn't a Hallucination?

**I'm back everyone! Hope you all enjoy this multi-ship chapter thing! I hope none of you guys get confused, but if you do, just ask in the reviews or PM me. But if you're a guest, I'll just tell you in the A/N in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Also, I forgot to say, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Juvia's POV:**

"Gray-sama, I'm on my way!" I exclaimed, the moment I was outside of Fairy Hills. I made my way happily to the guild fantasising about all of his possible reactions.

Once I arrived at the guild, I went in quickly closing the door so the cold air doesn't enter. "It's gotten late. I wonder if Gray-sama is even at the guild." I opened my eyes, and what I saw shocked me to the core.

Natsu and Lucy were acting lovey dove. Both their backs were turned to me so I couldn't see what Natsu was doing, besides the fact that his arm was around Lucy.

"Hey! Stop it, Natsu!"

"You don't really mind, do you, Lucy? Huh?"

I stared at the sight, then rubbed my eyes, clearly, it must have been a hallucination. When I opened it once more, NaLu was back to normal. Meaning, they weren't a couple, yet.

Natsu was inhaling his food, while Lucy was trying to make him slow down.

Phew. If they became a couple before Gray-sama and I, I would've had a heart attack. I smiled at them and looked at the rest of the guild. This time, I nearly fainted.

Gavel and Levy were making out.

Elfman and Evergreen were openly flirting.

Charle and Happy's tails were in the shape of a heart.

I quickly rubbed my eyes once more. It that wasn't a hallucination I'd die! There was no way _GAJEEL, LEVY, ELFMAN, EVERGREEN, CHARLE_ and _HAPPY_ could become a couple before me!

I opened my eyes, and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Lucy looked my way. "Ah, Juvia!"

"You worked hard today." Levy said. "Did you come up with a present?"

"Y-yes. A scarf." I replied, holding up the bag. _Oh, no! The love part of my brain has me seeing things from working overtime!_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I shot up in bed, eyes wide open. Gary stirred next to me.

"Urgh, Juvia, it's too early. Go back to sleep."

I smiled at the half asleep boy next to me. "Gomen, Gray-sama. Juvia just had a dream about the 413th anniversary since she met you, a few years ago."

Gray-sama opened one eye. "Isn't that the time you gave me that scarf?"

I gasped, and i'm sure hearts showed up in my eyes. "Oh Gray-sama! You remember the day Juvia worked so hard to find you the perfect present, only for you to throw it aside, before coming back for it after, and apologising to her the next day and accepting her body pillow!"

"I don't remember accepting that." He replied. I ignored him. "Well Juvia was remembering the hallucinations she had about the other couples."

"What hallucinations?"

I looked at him. "Didn't Juvia tell you? When she saw all of Mirajane's 'ships' together?"

"And those are?"

"Natsu and Love-Rival, Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Ever and Happy and Charle."

"Yeah, I don't think so. The only real couple there is Elfman and Evergreen. Even if they think no one knows yet." I smiled at him.

"Okay, well now that you are awake, Juvia will make us breakfast! Then we can go to the guild." I went out of bed, expecting Gray-sama to follow but instead he went back to sleep. I smiled. Once the smell of my cooking reached his nose, he'd be up.

I made simple eggs and bacon for breakfast, and Gray-sama walked in the moment I put it on the table.

"Itadakimasu!"

After we ate, we made our way to the guild, with Gray-sama losing his clothes along the way. We entered the guild hand in hand. And the sight made my eyes bulge out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Gray-sama yelled. No one payed him any attention. And I was just staring at the sight before me, remembering the supposed hallucinations from that day. Everything was coming to life. And more. It looked like Max was going to stick his broom up somewhere down low! I looked around the room, hoping I wouldn't see the children. I fainted for a second, before running towards the young mages, and pushing Wendy away from Romeo. They can't hold hands! They're too young and innocent!

I was ready to scream, but Mirajane popped up from behind the counter.

"Ohayou!" She called out, smiling brightly, which a suspicious heart shaped bottle with pink liquid.

"Mirajane, what did you do?" Gray-sama asked.

"Oh, I just added this cute little love potion in their drinks." She replied nonchalantly. I gasped. "Juvia demands you tell her where you got that potion! How come she couldn't find that before Gray-sama confessed his undying love for her!"

"That's what you want to know?" Gray-sama sweat dropped.

"I made this."

"Juvia wants to know!" Before Mirajane could tell me more, Master and Laxus walked.

"WHAT ON EARTHLAND IS HAPPENING IN HERE!? WHICH ONE OF YOU SHITTY BRATS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" He looked at the three unaffected mages and made his way over to us.

"Mirajane! What did you do?" He growled.

"What makes you think I did anything?" She answered a little too innocently, considering the bottle was still in sight. Master pointed at it.

"Mirajane, I though we agreed no potions are allowed in the guild! Especially after what happened the past few times." The four of them looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Change them back!"

"But I can't! The potion doesn't say when they change back, just how to use it."

"What about the person who sold it to you?" Lexus asked, eyeing the remains of the Rajinshu cringingly, save for Freed who was sick back at his house.

"Ano, I found it outside the guild…"

There was a pause, and I brought my hands up to my ears, sensing the upcoming explosion.

" ** _WHAT!?_** "

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, everyone woke up in the guild, in differing, _compromising_ , positions. Everyone screamed and jumped apart. I stared at them all sleepily. The five of us had to stay up the whole night, keeping everyone from doing _it_ in the guild.

Mirajane giggled. "Ara, ara."

Everyones heads snapped towards her. Erza, Cana, and Gildarts chose that moment to walk into the guild after visiting the best cake shops and bars/clubs for alcohol.

"What's going on? Erza asked.

"Mirajane spiked everyone's food and drinks with a love potion, which caused them to go crazy over their crush." Laxus explained tiredly.

Once again, all eyes were toward Mirajane, murder written over all the victim's faces. Well, Romeo and Wendy were as red as Erza's hair, sneaking glances at each other and turning away when they did so at the same time.

Mirajane however, just held up a camera, while here eyes glinted evilly. "Do anything to me, and I'll send these pictures to Jason!"

Everyone froze.

Cana laughed manically. "Show me, show me, show me!"

Loke appeared out of nowhere and grinned. "Show me too!"

"Loke!" Lucy screamed.

Mirajane put it up for everyone to see. Needless to say, it took quite a while for us to save everyone's souls as they left their bodies. Not to mention Fairy Tail was out of commission for a while.

So when the annual Get Together of the Guilds came around, everyone was surprised when only nine members showed up.

"Where's the others?" Kagura asked Erza.

"They're should keep trying to leave there bodies, so we gave up after a few weeks." Everyone else sweat dropped at the Fairy Tail members present. Eventually they let it go. Fairy Tail members, will be Fairy Tail members.

 **Okay, I'm sorry if this wasn't up to your expectations, but I had to do something for this one. It couldn't** ** _just_** **be a plain hallucination, so yeah. Btw the next chapters will be about that kiss! Well, almost kiss.**

 **\- KoP out**


	3. They did Kiss?

**Yes, I know it's been a while. I kinda forgot I had this fic going so yeah… Sorry about that.**

 **So anyway, hope you all love Jerza! Well, honestly, how can you not? Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

 **¡!¡I don't own Fairy Tail¡!¡**

"So you say you got your memories back, right, Jellal?" Erza asked the blue haired mage.

"Yes." He answered, staring at the ocean below them.

"Then about Simon too?"

"I killed him." Jellal answered regretfully.

"Do you remember about Nirvana?"

"I remember. I remember I had amnesia then. It feels strange."

Ezra glanced at Jellal, who was still staring down. "Can I think of you as the 'old' Jellal, and treat you that way?"

"That would make me happy." Jellal answered. "But there's still what happened with Simon. I wouldn't blame you if you kept your distance." He paused and looked up at the setting sun. "And if you wish to take revenge for Simon's death, I'm prepared to lay down my life."

Erza also faced the sunset. "Do you think that's what Simon would want?" She looked back at Jellal. "You formed a guild in order to destroy dark guilds. That's how your atoning for your sins. _That's_ what you've prepared to do!"

His head hung low as he as he replied. "I don't know…"

"What?"

"Certainly, I created Crime Sorciere in the beginning to make amends for my sins. But there's now way I can make up for what I did at the Tower of Heaven. What am I doing this for? I can't get out of this labyrinth of my mind. Maybe I should just die."

A resounding smack then echoed around the area.

Erza stood in front of Jellal angrily, her hands balled into fists. "How can you talk so cowardly!?"

Jellal avoided her gaze. "I'm not as strong as you are."

"So you can't live if you're not strong!? Wrong!" She exclaimed. "Living shows that you're strong!"

Jellal stayed silent and still.

Erza grabbed his shoulders. "You're not the old Jellal! You're not the Jellal who struggled desperately to survive!"

"You may be right," Jellal said quietly.

Erza used her strength you pull Jellal up by his jacket, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Why, you…"

"Erza." He interrupted. Suddenly the two mages lost balance and began to fall down the steep slope tumbling down loudly. As the rolled down, the flowers around them spluttered out its nectar which glowed in the sunlight.

As they came to a stop, the two froze, noticing the position they landed in. Jellal on top of Erza as she still held onto his clothes.

They stayed in that position not moving or making a sound.

"You're always right," Jellal finally said quietly.

Erza's features softened. "That's not true. In my own clumsy way, I live my life to the fullest. That's all…"

"Erza…"

"I never though I'd see you again," she confessed, covering her eyes with one arm. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she gently held Jellal's face. "Jellal…" Another tear rolled down as Jellal wiped it away and cupped her cheek softly. They lips inched closer and closer, until they met in the middle. Stars exploded in Erza's mind the moment their lips touched. She sat up, still kissing Jellal and pulled him closer to her, placing her arms around her neck as he gently held onto her waist.

Eventually the couple pulled away, as they did have to breath. They both panted and gasped for air, their faces still close together.

"I love you, Erza." Jellal said quietly. Erza froze at this and Jellal reddened realising he spoke his feelings. "Uh, gomen Erza! I didn't mean to-"

Erza cut his off with a short sweet kiss. "I love you too, Jellal." He smiled softly at her and they sat together on the shore of the beach, watching as the sun disappeared and the moon in it's former place. They sat in silence enjoying each others company, nothing could have ruined that moment.

Someone snickered behind them. "You lllllllike each other." A familiar blue exceed said, trying to smother his laughter with his paws.

"AYE!" He screamed as Erza kicked him to the sky with so much fury and embarassment of being caught like that.

Jellal merely sweat-dropped at this scene. _Well, Erza is always going to be Erza no matter what. And that's what I love about her._

 **Hahahahahaha. I'm sorry, I really needed to add in Happy. I just couldn't help it!**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed and will love my next chapter! (Though I haven't decided on what to do yet). If you want to request something, just review or PM me and I'll do it to the best of my ability!**

 **\- KoP out**


	4. It Really Was a Confession

**Okay! Request from _MasterGildarts_! So, here is another NaLu oneshot! I'm sorry for the long wait, with the holidays over, I've got a whole heap of assignments to work on. Plus in one of the other fandoms I'm in, one of my favourite characters and ships died so yeah… Not to mention Infinity War…. Also I kinda have a little too much drama happening around me so… I'm really sorry. **

**This is just gonna be short and sweet so enjoy!**

 **¡!¡I don't own Fairy Tail¡!¡**

"Well, aren't you looking good today?" The man said smiling. "Don't go fallin' in the river before your date!"

Lucy blushed at the thought. "D-date?" She looked down at the water to see her reflection and smiled. _I wonder if he really is going to confess to me_. She thought to herself, before standing up straight. _Well, at least I look cute_. Then someone went off in her mind. "I mean, this is all wrong! All wrong! All wrong!" She covered her mouth once she realised she was just randomly screaming with no one around. She sighed and looked down at the ground. Heat began to rise to her cheeks as she flailed her arms around. "This is not gonna work! We're co-workers! I'll be together with Natsu for…" Scenes of his confession began playing around in her mind.

" _We'll be together forever, Lucy._ "

"Together… Forever?" She murmured, before blushing again.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun had already gone down as Lucy was nearing the meeting spot Natsu told her to go to. _Keep it together, stay calm Lucy._ As soon as she got there, Natsu showed up as well.

"Hey, Lucy!" Chills went down her spine as all her repressed anxiety and nervousness began to leak out. _What'll I do? What'll I do?_

Natsu smiled brightly at at Lucy as said girl nearly fainted on the spot.

 _I'm a pushover when it comes to pushy people._ She thought frantically, closing her in in a panic. When she opened them again, Natsu was right in front of her

"Lucy," He said seriously, "I-I, really um, uh, you- I… You're late!" He blurted out.

Lucy's heart stopped for a second. _Huh?_ "Ano, late for what?"

Natsu froze for split second before grabbing a shovel out of nowhere. "Um, there's a treasure here!" He said quickly. "And I, uh, needed help digging it up."

I stared at him, confused for a couple of seconds. He stared back, a light blush on his cheek that was barely visible.

"What?"

"Um, I uh, Master er, someone told me it's uh, full of um, er, embarrassing photos!" He said quickly. "And, um, I could use it for blackmail against, uh Gray!" He nodded, pleased with his answer. "Yep, there's embarrassing photos of everyone and I want to blackmail my enemy." Natsu sweated nervously, but Lucy didn't notice.

Lucy stared at Natsu for a few seconds more, not at all seeing through his pathetic lie due to her emotions running wild.

SLAP!

Natsu held a hand to his cheek where a red hand mark surely was, watching as Lucy ran away from him.

She ran with tears beginning to form in her eyes. _How could I be so stupid? Of course he wasn't going to confess._ She ran all the way to her apartment, ignoring everyone and everything around her. Lucy slammed the door of her apartment shut and stood there, breathing heavily, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she slowly slid down. Her head snapped up at the sound of her window opening.

As a familiar pink haired dragon slayer slowly climbed down, eyes on Lucy the entire time. He came closer, and Lucy stayed in the same position. Natsu knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Luce."

She said nothing, so he continued. "I called you out there before, to, to confess my feelings for you. But, I guess I kinda just panicked and covered it up."

Lucy looked at him curiously, before wiping her tears off her face. Silently she stood up, Natsu followed her lead and for a couple of seconds, they just stood there, staring into each others eyes.

Suddenly, Lucy came forward and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, kissing him deeply.

Said boy froze for a second, before realizing what was happening, and he melted into the kiss.

Eventually, they stopped, needing air. They stood close together, until finally, Lucy let out her suppressed emotions.

And kicked Natsu across the room.

"Kyaaa!"

"You stupid dragon slayer! Do you have any idea how horrible you made me feel with your stupid lie!"

"I'm sorry!" Natsu got down on his knees bowing to Lucy, apologising repeatedly.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should be, I had no idea how I was going to face you and everyone else tomorrow it there really was just a stupid treasure you wanted."

Natsu continued bowing and apologising, which brought a slight smile to Lucy face.

"You're lucky I like you too Natsu."

He looked up. "So, do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"No." His face fell. "So I'm gonna have to punish you. No kisses for a week."

"But Lucyyyyyy…" He whined.

"No complaining, or else I'll have to prolong your punishment." She leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "Your punishment starts tomorrow, but for now we have to make up for a lot of lost time."

 **And there you have it! I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about the long wait MasterGildarts! I really hope this was to your liking.**

 **\- KoP out**


End file.
